The Wizards of Heaven
by potterhead90
Summary: Find out the reaction of Lily and James Potter as they watch their son, Harry, from the Wizard's Heaven, going through various difficulties of life. I know the summary sucks but the story may be good! As they say don't judge a book by its cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi there! (To whoever's reading my fanfic). I had many stories for Lily and James Potter but I couldn't write it as I wanted Harry and his friends to be there too. So after many months of thinking I settled upon writing the story from my made-up place- Wizard's Heaven- where as the name suggests the good and righteous wizards end up after death. I am going to take random parts from the story, which I like. And they may not be in order. I am saying it now so that you can't blame me afterwards. Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (However I may wish to)**

 **I**

*Harry waking up at his cupboard under the stairs and going to the kitchen where he cooks for the Dursleys and Uncle Vernon comments on his unruly hair*

James had been trying to keep his mouth shut for 10 years, for the sake of Lily, however much he had wanted to curse the Dursleys for their behaviour towards Harry. After all, Petunia was her sister. 'Damn it!' thought James 'How can Petunia be so despicable coming from the family of Evans, where Lily and her parents are so good'. After 10 years of waiting finally James was proud of something Vernon had said about Harry. Vernon had said that Harry had messy and unruly hair.

James said to Lily, who was sitting beside him, "Hmm... it's good to see that Harry has grown up exactly to be me with your eyes and I am glad that everyone notices it". Lily just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 **II**

*harry draws himself a cake and blows out the candles *

Lily was sobbing silently when Harry draws himself a cake and blows out the candles. James comes and sits by her. She burries her head in his chest and continues to sob. James didn't – couldn't comfort her as he himself was close to tears seeing Harry. He just pats Lily's head. When her sobs deceased she looked up at James and said in a quiet voice, "If I were there for him now he would have had a real and big birthday cake not-not – just a drawing of it."

*Hagrid breaks into the hut and telling him he is a wizard and Harry not believing him at first*

"Of course, you are a wizard Harry", muttered James. "You are the son of James Potter, don't be so stupid!"

"From when did you become clever. Moreover, he doesn't know that" said Lily. "I remember when the Hogwarts acceptance letter came to me"

James sighed and said, "He'll know in a few minutes"

 **III**

*Harry going to the sorting ceremony*

"I hope he is a Gryffindor" said James.

"I am only hoping that he doesn't become an arrogant bullying toerag" said Lily grinning towards James.

James made up a face that was pretending to be hurt and almost didn't hear Harry's name being called but Lily did.

"Hush", she said, "It is his turn"

Both the parents became anxious as they watched their son putting on the Sorting Hat.

After waiting for a few moments, James frustrated that it was taking so long, called out loudly, "What the Hell, is the hat doing?"

Just then the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR" and both- Lily and James cried with joy and happiness.

 **Author's note: How was it? Please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you guys for all the reviews! To answer your reviews I really had the points in my mind, which you all stated such as Sirius dying.I prefer to write them in the boo order. According to me Prisoner of Azkaban's going to be especially interesting. Don't worry! I will keep writing and you all please keep reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the plot.**

*Harry's first flying class*

*Harry accepting Draco's challenge of flying up to him and getting Neville's remembrall* (to be more specific)

"Yes, yes, yesss" cried James "Show that punk of Slytherin what real flying is"

"James, how did Harry learn to fly that well- Merlin's beard- what a dive!" exclaimed Lily.

"Like father like son" replied James, his face shining with pride.

Lily said, "I bet even you couldn't dive like that!"

"Hmm" said James, "I am not really sure I could"

Lily was really taken aback by James' statement. It was a very rare occasion when James admitted someone being better than him in Quidditch.

"McGonagall's got him!" cried James "She will surely not give him detention"

"Let's see" said Lily.

*Professor McGonagall announcing Harry as Seeker*

"My son's the youngest seeker in a century" said James quietly.

Lily hadn't expected James to say this quietly. She had actually imagined James being excited and dancing around! James had a queer expression on his face, instead.

Lily asked "Umm- James- you aren't envious that your son is Seeker, are you?"

James turned towards lily and what she saw wasn't envy at all. James' eyes were shining with tears. She could see it then that the tears were of joy and fatherly pride.

James said, "It's nothing. I am just overwhelmed..."

It was enough Lily wanted to hear to understand. She knew that James loved Harry more than anything. After all, when harry was born, Lily had cried, of course, but James had cried even harder than her!

SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DEATHLY HALLOWS DON'T READ THIS ONE

*Any random moment when Harry says he hates Snape*

Everytime Harry said that he hated Snape, James, always stole a glance at Lily to find her facepalming herself.

"Harry... no", muttered Lily.

"Lily, watch Snape he comepletely despises Harry" said James trying to reason.

"You know very well that Sev has given up everything to protect Harry. He is now spying for Dumbledore. You know how dangerous that his. He is-is- sacrificing himself for our Harry." argued Lily.

James said, "I know but he-he is torturing Harry"

"James don't be offended but he has reason to do so too. As you can see, Harry looks exactly like you. And you are the person he hated the most in the world."

"But Harry also has your eyes. Shouldn't he care for him as he did for you when he looks into those green eyes?", James said.

Lily just shook her head and left. James sighed heavily and after a last look at Harry and 'Snivellus' went away too.

James understood that love before or after death remains intact. As his love is for Harry and Lily's for Harry, of course, and for Snape too.

 **Author's note: I secretly am very pleased with this chapter. Hope you all like it too. I will maybe update next weekend. For now goodbye ;)) Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I am updating a lot sooner cause I was so overwhelmed at reaching nearly 100 (92) views in one day. I never dreamed that you all would actually like my story! But I would really like it if you all review too or I can't improve myself!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters only the plot.**

*Harry and Ron defeating the troll and therefore, being friends with Hermione.*

Lily crossed her fingers while she watched Harry and Ron fighting the troll. Finally she whispered to James, "Has he any chance?". James didn't reply Lily instead he kept watching Harry attentively.

"What the hell does Harry have a chance for? He only knows one spell and that is used to _levitate_ objects!"cried Lily.

"He is my son. He can do anything and there is his friend too.", said James.

"Moreover he knows the spell that is practically useless at this situation and neither Harry nor Ron can even perform it!", said Lily.

"Watch them!", cried James suddenly as he saw the troll pick up harry upside-down.

Lily facepalmed himself and said, "It's over"

"No it is not", cried James."For God's sake Lily! Open your eyes!" Lily had even closed her eyes in despair.

Just then Ron used the spell, 'Wingardium Leviosa' and the troll's only weapon levitated and when Ron let go it fell on the troll's head.

"They did it!", cried James, throwing his fist up in the air. "I told you. He is _my_ son! What else can you expect of him?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe bullying some other person or being an arrogant toerag" said Lily in a mocking voice.

"Hey" said James jokingly. They kept quiet for a few moments but at length, James said, "Hermione's exactly like you. She hates to break the rules and Harry and Ron are intent on breaking it."

"Hmm.." said Lily as if considering the answer.

James said, "I just noticed it they all are like you!"

"How?" asked Lily, clearly mystified.

"Well, Hermione's got your brain and nature, Ron's got your hair and Harry has your eyes"

"You know are correct in a way." said Lily.

 **Author's note: I know that the chapter is very short but still I posted it. I don't think I can post frequently from now on as our school is in full swing, but I will of course try.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, all of you. This chapter's gonna be a special one because it is about Harry's first Quidditch match!**

"From where did u get a Gryffindor flag from?" asked Lily astonished, to see her husband carrying a Gryffindor flag and even wearing Gryffindor clothes to watch his son's first Quidditch match. 'Certainly', thought Lily, 'being dead doesn't damper his interest in Quidditch!'

"I don't exactly know" said James thoughtfully. "You know I was just thinking about them when they popped out of thin air"

"How can that be possible if-", Lily was interrupted in her speech by James who said, "Shh... It's beginning"

This was enough to make Lily stop. During her days she had been an avid Quidditch fan and moreover, than being it her son's match it was also a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. She was of course excited!

They watched silently as Madam Hooch let the quaffle and the snitch out.

At every throw and fall of the Quaffle, there was an 'ooh' and 'aah' from James, who was an excellent Chaser in his Hogwarts days.

But of course, the couple were waiting for the Snitch to be seen. Their wishes were fulfilled within moments as they saw Harry dive in for the Snitch.

"Go, go go!" shouted James.

"He can't hear you, James" said Lily although she was very excited too as Gryffindor was 10 points ahead of Slytherin.

They watched with bated breath as they saw Harry neck to neck with the Slytherin Seeker, to be thrown out of the way by a Bludger.

"Foul", screamed James so loudly that Lily had to put her fingers on her ears.

Foul it was indeed and the Gryffindors were given a penalty. But in all of the confusion, the Snitch had disappeared again.

There was a point scored by the Slytherins to be greeted by moans from Lily and James.

That was when they noticed that Harry's broom was acting strangely.

"What's happened to his broom?" asked Lily purely concerned.

"Someone's jinxing it and that someone is our very own Snivellus."

"Impossible!" cried Lily "It's that Quirrel!"

"No" said james confidently.

They watched in despair as Harry was thrown back and forth by his broom, which was completely out of its control. Lily indeed screamed when she saw that Harry was now only dangling from his broom after an incredibly sharp jolt.

"Hermione is causing a distraction so that Severus can't keep eye contact" shouted James over the shrill sound of Lily screaming.

"He is back to normal" shouted James as slowly Harry gained control again.

As soon as Harry had control over his broom, he made a dive and they watched him clap his hand over his mouth as though he was going to be sick, and hit the ground on all fours- and coughed- and something fell on his lap. _The Golden Snitch!_

Harry hadn't caught it by his hands he had almost swallowed it! Anyways, the Gryffindors won.

The Gryffindor shouts from Hogwarts were joined by those of Lily and James who were equally enthusiastic as the young students. After all, they were only 21.

James was really proud of his son and admitted that he was indeed a glad father. Lily said that she was only incredibly happy to be a proud mother and wife of two great boys. Her statement was received by a long and intense kiss by James, which lasted more than a couple of minutes.

 **Author's note: Don't think I am asking for complements, but I am asking you all have I improved since my first chapter? Please, please, please review. I have on a bet with my friend that I can get 10 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey there! I am so so so happy! You now I got more than 350 views to this story. Never in a gazillion years did I think this would happen! But I am disappointed to say that I lost my bet... Well whateva. This is going to be an emotional chapter. Please review! Reviews are my inspiration. If I don't get reviews I am not gonna update the next chapter. Hope you all like this one.**

'Ok' thought James Potter, 'Calm down!' He didn't cry when he died or his wife died, when his friend betrayed him or... there were a million reasons James would have broken down... but he didn't... for Lily's sake. But this time it was past it. It was of no use, the tears were already welling in his eyes.

Looking over at Lily he could see that she too was trying to control her tears.

The reason for their unbearable sorrow was that Harry was seeing his parents in the Mirror of Erised- the mirror that showed the lookers their deepest desires. It brought out all the tears that had welled inside them for the long 11 years.

'Wasn't it enough to see your child go through certain difficulties that no ordinary 11 year old would go through', thought Lily as she saw her and James' face flashing in front of Harry in the Mirror of Erised. 'Sure it wasn't. No. Now they also knew that Harry's deepest desire was to be happy with his family.'

Moreover seeing Harry cry had always been a severe heartbreak for her.

Glancing at James she saw, for the first time tears in James' eyes. James was the one who always signed in for making the moods light in the Dark times. Seeing James was finally too much for her and she let go of the tears that had still yet clung to her eyes.

As a tear rolled down her cheek she muttered, "I wish I were with you..."

James on the other hand was quite sobbing deeply now. Lily got up from her seat and held James' hand in hers.

The feeling that they were always there for each other and Harry was a comfort to James and he stopped his crying and after looking at harry for a moment, said only one word which spoke volumes, "Always".

 **Author's note: It really turned up quite well than I expected. I know this chapter is very short but still I posted it... thought you all would like it. As I have asked you a thousand times please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: You all know, I think I am going mad... I am crying and laughing at the same time! The reason- I got 708 views. It actually took me a few moments to process what was written on my laptop screen. I was completely OVERWHELMED and I think I was actually being hysterical! The portion written in** _ **italics**_ **is a flashback. This is the last chapter on Sorcerer's Stone. Then I will write of the other books.**

"Lily" said James. There was a slightly pleading look in his eyes. "Lily, please. You have to be sensible. It's Severus you know. He- he is trying to _kill_ Harry."

"No", came the confident reply from Lily.

"But-

"No buts, James. Why would Sev want to kill Harry? After all he is Dumbledore's _spy."_

"How do you know he is really working for Dumbledore and not Voldemort?"

"I know"

The thing was that James, too knew that Severus was on their side. James knew that Lily was Severus' love... Severus loved her more than anything in the world... James knew... that maybe Severus would give his life for her. The same way he did. But James and Severus were enemies. He couldn't quite digest all of it...

James was jerked away from his thoughts by Lily's screams.

"It's Devil's Snare!" cried Lily. "You need fire! Quick Hermione, I know you paid attention in your Herbology class."

At that moment Hermione figured out that Devil's Snare hated sunlight and she screamed out that there wasn't any wood for them to light a fire.

"Hermione, you are a witch not a muggle!" cried Lily desperately.

"You have a bloody wand, child" shouted James as Harry too screamed that Hermione is a witch.

"Whew" said James, "Do muggleborns often forget they have a wand?", for which he received a death glare from Lily. James had always whimpered when greeted with Lily's 'death glare' and this time also wasn't any exception.

The room of keys appeared next and without much ado they watched Harry show his true Seeker abilities. The task ended by James' face shining with pride. But that expression was quite quickly wiped from his face as he heard that the kids had to play a giant Wizard's Chess which was exactly like a Wizard's Chess.

They watched with bated breath as they saw the game continue and at last Ron said he'd have to sacrifice himself...

"No" came a whisper from Lily. Then with a louder voice again, "No" and finally Lily screamed, "No"

James wasn't even paying attention to Lily. He was thinking that it was exactly the thing the Marauders would have done to save James and Lily... well... except maybe Wormtail.

James bit back his tears as he saw Ron falling... falling...falling...

Lily too, was sobbing but James didn't walk up to her because he knew that she didn't want to be comforted just then and he let out a deep sigh.

Next was the room in which a troll was sleeping. Lily let out a shaky breath, relieved that Harry and Hermione had passed through the room without waking up the troll. Surely, Lily didn't want another _'troll incident'._

The troll room was followed by the room of potions by Snape.

They watched bated breath as Hermione chose two potions for her and Harry. The first one was to take Harry to the other room and the second one was to return to the room where Ron lay injured.

Lily and James crossed their fingers as they saw Harry and Hermione take the potions, which were chosen correctly.

The next room was greeted by a gasp from James. It was Quirrel...

They watched Harry seeing himself in the Mirror of Erised but, instead of watching their own selves reflected, opposed to what they saw earlier, they saw Harry putting the Sorcerer's Stone in his own pocket.

They flinched as they heard the cold voice say that Harry was lying...

James and Lily both jumped at the voice.

"Lily" croaked James, "You remember the voice?"

James was answered by Lily's horror struck face.

James was breathing hardly as he heard the voice... yet again...

 _October 31, 1981_

 _A young James of 21 saw himself playing with baby Harry, by producing coloured fluffs of clouds, by using his wand._

" _James, dear, please can you bring in Harry's food. I think it's time I fed him his special Halloween treat." said Lily._

" _Sure" said James, as he stood up, stretching himself and throwing his wand at the sofa nearby._

 _James was walking down the stairs as he heard the door unlock itself._

' _It is Sirius maybe' thought James as he went to the door himself to be greeted by a man pale as sheet with red slits as eyes like a snake, robed in black with slits as nostrils. It was Lord Voldemort._

 _James only had time to utter a few words, his last words..._

" _Lily take Harry and run. He has come." shouted James as he tried to stop the Dark Lord, but he was put aside by a simple wave of wand, and the words Avada Kedavra in that same voice cold as ice cutting through the silence._

 _End flashback_

James once again was jerked out of his flashback by Lily's scream when she saw Voldemort in the back of the skull of Quirrel.

The face was the same as Lily remembered it. Evil all across the pale face with the red slits as eyes.

They heard Voldemort say that Harry had better give him the stone or he would meet the same end as his parents... begging for life.

All three, Lily, James and Harry shouted at once, "LIAR!"

Lily and James watched helplessly as they saw the struggle between Quirrell and Harry.

Tears were streaming down Lily's face as she heard Voldemort command Quirrell to kill Harry. Both Lily was choking on tears and James was trying very hard not to choke and cry for Lily's sake.

Lily gave a final scream and fainted as she saw Harry fall down... down...down...

With Lily fainted here and Harry fainted maybe forever James let his tears fall down on his face freely.

 **Author's note: So this is the end. I really need your opinions if should write Chamber of Secrets or skip to Prisoner of Azkaban. I am actually very excited about Prisoner of Azkaban and I would be happy to skip Chamber of Secrets. Please review guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I am back after a long time! What with my school dance programme approaching, after school practices and all the assessments and homework, I couldn't find time to update.**

 **Disappointment. That is the thing I feel. I got over than 1300 views but... the reviews... I only got 14 of those. Why don't you all review?! Well, next time please try to leave a review.**

 **As I said I was happy to skip Chamber of Secrets, but I won't. I am only going to write the bit about what happened in the Chamber not the whole book. So, here's it! Enjoy ;)**

 **Another thing. Do you all think that I write tragedy better than the happy moments? My friend told me so. Please tell me in the reviews if so.**

"How dare that freaking idiot even try to erase the memories of my son!" shouted James at Lockhart who, Harry and Ron, figured out to be a freaking idiot as well.

The role of calming James was Lily's, but this time she too was filled with anger. 'Really', thought Lily, 'How can girls _swoon_ over _this_ guy _?_ It was disgrace to the female gender! Even _Hermione_?!' Lily had all her faith in Hermione because she was the type of girl who was needed in Harry's life. **(Please** **don't think I am a Harmony shipper. I am a total supporter of Hinny.)** And Hermione was exactly like her. So, all in all according to Lily Hermione was perfect. But now with Hermione petrified she hadn't expected to boys to have accomplished this much!

It was not even a moment that these thoughts were running through Lily's mind that she and James rolled over the floor laughing, as they saw Ron's wand malfunction and hit Lockhart with his own memory charm.

James was really amused by the godforsaken look on Lockhart's face. Lily too was amused by Lockhart's 'clueless-child' looks.

They watched silently as they saw Harry leave Ron and Lockhart and yet again go on a death quest.

Lily gave out a gasp as she saw Ginny scrambled on the cold floor of the Chamber, very near to death. It broke Lily's heart to see Harry screaming out Ginny's name as he told her to stay and not leave him and this world.

The next cry was from James as he saw no one other than Tom Marvolo Riddle- the young would-be Dark Lord. His appearance surprised James the most. There were no red eyes, slit-like nose and that pale face. Instead there was a young handsome boy. The only thing that gave away that he was the Dark Lord was the coldness of his voice and the eyes. If Riddle hadn't declared that he was the one and only Voldemort, James would never have believed it...

Lily and James kept looking on as Riddle released the Basilisk, which received a cry from both of them.

"Damage his eyes, first!" yelled James. "They kill"

Just at the moment Fawkes glided past Riddle and landing on Harry's lap gave him the Sorting Hat which presented Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

They watched with bated breath as Harry tried to kill the Basilisk or more likely tried to prevent the Basilisk from killing _him._ James whooped with joy as Fawkes pecked the Basilisk blind. That was one weapon off the basilisk, but the fangs were dangerous too as they had poison which could kill the person just in a matter of seconds. James just prayed for the best.

"Really, old Dumbledore has useful pets, isn't- All of James' happiness was gone. It was replaced with a horror-striken face as he saw Lily pale as a sheet. James followed the direction of her sight to be met by the scene of Harry killing the basilisk but getting bitten too.

"No" whispered James "No" he cried out louder with all his emotions. This couldn't be true. Harry, harry... no. James was not ashamed of the tears that had filled his eyes. He was too blinded with tears to see that Fawkes had saved harry.

He wiped off his tears in time to see Harry stab the diary with the basilisk fang and Riddle disappearing...

James yet again whooped with joy as Ginny gained consciousness and harry and Ginny were helped out of the Chamber with the help of Fawkes... yet again...

 **Author's note: So, this is it. Next comes the Prisoner of Azkaban. Can't tell you all how excited I am. Please leave a review by, guys.**

 **So here are my thank you's for the ones who reviewed. (I am not going to do it regularly, only in between of a couple of chapters.**

 **I thank you from the bottom of my heart:-**

 **Sams 224498, training to be a fangirl, fan HPTW, hp lover, drone girl, Potterlove, a guest, serenityselena, ChristiangirlKCU, PhoenixFeather10.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys! Wassup? I thought of an early update because... well, I was feeling like writing today and I actually had free time for writing. So, here's the first scene of Prisoner of Azkaban. Enjoy ;))**

 **P.S :- I forgot to write this the day before. But as you all know 2** **nd** **May was the 18** **th** **anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Let us give a moment of silence dedicated to the ones who died in the war... Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Snape and innumberable others...**

 **On happier notes whatsoever, that day was also Romione anniversary!**

'Be calm'. James repeated it continuously in his mind. 'Be calm James. You can't do anything about Marge from Heaven. Be calm'

The same thoughts were passing through Lily's mind. 'Be calm Lily' scolded Lily to herself. 'But how can I? screamed back her mind, 'Your own bitch of a relative was insulting her husband.'

The couple from Heaven were watching no one other than the very Marge.

The thoughts had barely left their minds when they heard Marge utter the words as follows, "...If there is something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup too."

At that precise moment the couple watched as Harry lost control and the wine glass that Marge was holding, shattered completely.

Secretly James was pleased that Harry had lost control because he couldn't bear it himself. He couldn't do anything himself but harry could and harry did...

Hearing his insults were a thing but hearing someone insult Lily was too much for James.

"Lily" called out James quietly as if not to disturb her, "Let's go and rest" "What has been done has been done" added James with a sigh.

"Yes" said Lily, taking in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly.

As the Harry from the world locked himself up in his room, Lily and James went away together, Lily leaning on James' shoulder. They were tired, too tired about the wrong doings on the earth, that they couldn't amend... But they never ever wavered their sight from Harry...

 **Author's note: Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't find anything else to write on this incident. Anyways there are two announcements :-**

 **Anybody reading, who is a beta reader is free to come and help me.**

 **If you all have any specific incident you want me to write about you are absolutely welcome to review it here or P.M me.**

 **Now for the thank you's :-**

 **Thanks to** _ **LillyAlisa**_ **and** _ **training to be a fangirl**_ **for reviewing. I would also like to add a shout out to** _ **training to be a fangirl**_ **for being a continuous supporter of my story. ;))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I should be studying right at the moment but... well, I don't feel like studying so here I am! I am skipping right to the train Dementor incident. I don't think there is anything much to write about in between. Enjoy the chapter ;)) And thanks to one of my friend for she gave me an idea for this part. She is a regular reader of my fanfiction and her name starts with an A (I'm not gonna write her name) I suppose she knows I am talking about her.**

"Why the hell did Sirius have to break out of Azkaban?" yelled Lily, quite frustrated.

"He had no other way, dear" came the calm voice of James.

"Well, but- How in the name of Merlin did he escape? No one has ever done it before!"

"I don't know" The voice of James was genuinely full of sorrow. He knew that he was not the one to blame, but James felt guilty because it was he and Lily- the reason, Sirius landed Azkaban. Well, he had killed peter only and only because he had wanted revenge on Peter for selling James and Lily to Voldemort.

Little did James knew that Sirius had been in Azkaban for 12 years convicted for something he never did. Little did James knew that Sirius had killed no one- not even Peter, leave alone thirteen muggles!

The thing was that after dying, when the spirit of a human leave its imprint- its human body- on earth and come up to after life, there are a few stages they need to pass through. First, they were given the option to be a ghost and remain at earth or go to the afterlife. Then they were chosen whether to go to Heaven or Hell. Finally, if they chose afterlife, they are given an option yet again- there is only one person who they can watch from Heaven, only one. After choosing afterlife, when Lily and James, were given the options, they both promptly chose the person they want to watch as Harry. So, that was the reason they didn't know what was happening in the wizarding world. They could only see Harry. They could even hear his thoughts –it was an option. More like a radio of the mind, if you want to hear his thoughts you can type of switch it on and his thoughts will flood your mind... but they didn't use that power... Lily and James had agreed that they were taking enough of Harry's privacy by watching him most of the time. They wanted at least to give him the freedom of his thoughts.

James was cut off his thoughts by Lily's exasperating voice, "And who has spread the rumour about Sirius trying to murder Harry?! All of this is ridiculous!"

"I know, I know", James too couldn't understand why there was a rumour of Sirius of Sirius would do such a thing!

"Holy shit!" cried James, "It's Remus! What is he doing at the Hogwarts Express? And what is Harry doing sitting _beside_ him?"

"He's a Professor!" cried Lily.

"Honestly Lils, do you know everything?" asked James.

"It's written on his suitcase, James!" said Lily, shaking her head at her husband's thick-headedness.

They watched the same scene unfold at the train with Ron asking who the man was and Hermione replying and Ron asking her how she knew everything!

"I told you Hermione's like you" grinned James at Lily.

"Why's Remus sleeping?" asked Lily.

"Yesterday was a full moon" came the simple reply from James. Lily nodded her head. She knew how the full moon nights left Remus completely exhausted.

James was watching Remus closely. It was definitely hard for him to stare at the face he would never be able to talk to again. He took in everything of Remus' appearance. It was clear that still being a werewolf didn't help much in jobs. Thinking of Remus instant tears came to James' eyes but he hastily wiped them off as the train had came to a stop.

It was the Dementors...

Now, there were certain moments when James had urges to listen to Harry's thoughts. This was certainly one of them. Stealing a quick glance at Lily he 'switched on' the mind T.V, and Harry's thoughts flooded his mind.

James could hear Lily's shriek as the Dementor sucked on Harry's happy memories, but it seemed to be coming from faraway. Suddenly James realised that Lily was screaming about a Dementor but the voice that james heard was screaming a desperate scream- "No, please don't kill Harry. Kill me, instead" The voice went on... until Harry blacked out...

After a few moments of the incident, after James sorted his thoughts he understood... he knew that the Dementor made a person relive his or her's worst memories. It meant that Harry's worse moment in life was when Lily died... not when he had faced Voldemort himself the numerous times... And for the umpteenth time James realized how Harry missed them more than he would show.

 **Author's note: The chapter turned out well than it as supposed to! I like this chapter. Leave a review? Please?**

 **Thanks to:-**

 _ **Vaiolet90**_ **and** _ **training to be a fangirl**_ **(Again...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: It is sooo hot in India you won't believe! I am really melting into a puddle of blood and flesh. All that's personal so now let me present to you my chapter 10. (Amazing really you all followed my story for 10 chapters!)**

"Pah" came a voice from Lily, "Divination", she said, her voice full of exasperation. "Why the hell did Harry choose _Divination_?" snorted Lily. "He could have taken Ancient Runes or Arithmancy!"

"Well, Divination is" said James, "a particularly boring subject but it can save your time."

"Well, how?" asked Lily, completely in the dark.

"Marauders all took Divination. We wouldn't study or do our homework. We just made things up, and Professor Murphy accepted it." James said.

"He believed it?!" cried Lily, quite surprised.

"Well, he was kind of a sadist" said James, "He never ever had predicted a good, nice or pleasant prophecy. They were all like you are gonna die on the 14th or probably you will suffer the most."

"The thing that we did was, we wrote things like this – I am gonna be stabbed on the corridor tomorrow or my love of life will die next week or something like that." Finished james.

Lily just shook her head and continued watching Harry as Trelawney introduced herself and ordered her students to broaden their minds and see past the present into the future.

"Seriously" said Lily " _Tea leaves_?"

"Hmm. Now, she's gonna predict someone's death" said James as if it was something perfectly normal.

"What?" cried Lily, "That's barbaric!"

"Barbaric is an extreme word." Said James "Her prophecies are all false"

Little did they knew that Trelawney was the one who gave the prophecy of Harry. The reason of Harry's suffering and their death.

"Grim?!" shouted James "No, it can't be!"

"Oh, come on" cried Lily. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters! A lot!" said James. "Seeing the Grim means that the person will die within 24 hours!"

"Nonsense" said Lily. Just like Hermione, she didn't believe in Divination at all and just like Ron, James was convinced about Grim.

"If Harry has to die, he will die for some noble reason, not because he has seen a Grim" shouted Lily. Her voice trembled a bit but she tried to steady herself, this time, for the sake of James.

Lily's shout was all that was needed by James to shut up. Though, he wasn't fully convinced, he couldn't help but stop when Lily mentioned Harry.

Oh, how they loved Harry, oh how they loved Harry.

Only if he knew...

 **Author's note: This chapter was one of my average ones. In case, you all are wondering who Prof. Murphy is, be assured that there isn't written anything about him in the books. I created him. Review, if you are up to it.**

 **Thanks to:-**

 **James Birdsong and Guest.**

 **P.S:- Am reading Trials of Apollo so idk when I'm gonna update. Also I will be out of station. I will try to update ASAP. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: It's been a while since the last chapter. So here it is, chapter 11 ;)**

"Boggarts" said Lily, "A good and interesting topic. Certainly appropriate for a first DADA class."

"Hmm, yeah" said James.

Lily went off chanting something about Boggarts but James was lost in his own thoughts. Lately, he had been thinking about Boggarts. Though being an exceptionally talented wizard, James had never been able to fight a Boggart, as the shape it took in front of him was the body of Lily. Dead. James Potter, the prankster, had never been able to imagine anything funny when he saw a dead Lily. The first time he faced a Boggart and saw Lily, he had broke down crying. Every time fighting a Boggart had been useless, he had never been able to control the fear of Lily dying. Every single time, Sirius, Remus and even Peter had helped him get rid of a Boggart.

After all these years, he was very curious to know about his son's Boggart. It was probably something worse than James had ever imagined, after all, his son had faced Voldemort not once or twice but thrice and had managed to defeat him every single time.

James jumped out of his thoughts at Lily's clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"What happened to you" asked Lily, "You had a faraway, glassy look in your eyes and you weren't responding me at all."

"Oh, nothing!" said James hurriedly, "Personal thoughts"

Lily rose her eyebrows at this, but let it go, as she knew that James would have told her, if it was important. "Anyways" she said, "It's Harry's turn"

James turned to look away from Lily to see Harry facing a Boggart, for his very first time. James' weeks of anticipation of fear and excitement came crashing down as he saw the Boggart in front of harry swirl and twirl and turn into a ... Dementor.

The whole class behind Harry gasped and Harry himself looked near to collapse. 'He must be hearing Lily again' thought James, worried about how long Harry would be able to hold on.

Suddenly, Remus came in between Harry and the Boggart and facing a full moon, Remus made the Boggart go away.

James turned to look towards Lily. Her face was deathly pale, as if all her face had lost its colour. Even her eyes which were always bright had a haunted look.

"Li- started James, but stopped in mid- word as realisation dawned upon him. Lily must have tuned in to Harry's thoughts and heard her own screams fill the head of her own son.

Lily turned to look at James and a silent agreement passed between them that both had heard Harry's worst memory. The silence engulfed the young couple as the hazel eyes bore into the green ones. These young lovers knew what love was, and for them silence was all that was needed. Not even words, not even gestures, silence was enough...

 **Author's note: This chapter turned out well than it was supposed to. I hadn't expected it to be so melancholy but it turned out like that anyways.**

 **I have a new poll open. You can vote by visiting my profile. And another thing, I didn't have a single review for the last chapter. Why was it so? It wasn't that bad, was it? Well, be sure to review this time. If you don't I might abandon the story. (No I'm joking, I can't abandon it! Writing is my passion and I need to write** _ **something**_ **so... no abandoning, but please, please review guys!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I AM SO INTO NARUTO! Yup, I did it again and now I am** _ **really really**_ **hooked up and there is no going back. This is my regular fangirl life. That's the reason for my late update. So, this chapter's gonna be very interesting...**

"Why the heck, don't Sirius and Remus tell Harry everything?" asked a very exasperated James.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Well, Harry has Hermione and the Weasleys but still... he doesn't have a family. If only Sirius and Remus told him that they were best friends of mine, then maybe..." said James.

"It's not as if my ghost will haunt them if they tell Harry about me and you!" added James after a little pause.

"No" said Lily, thoughtfully, "But I think that there is some reason for that. We don't what's going on at the wizarding world at all! We need to know the others thoughts, but that can be only done with Harry."

Lily signed, "I suppose then from now on we have to hear to Harry's thoughts"

"Yeah" said James.

Xxxxx

"What the hell does McGonagall think she is doing?" shouted James, "Why isn't she letting Harry go to Hogsmeade? I know that they need the signed slip but we aren't there to sign it and harry's guardian are the Dursleys and there is no way that those _morons_ -

'Oh no! Darn it!' thought James, 'That was close. I shouldn't have said that.' James had made his own rule, that he wouldn't insult the Dursleys. Well, the rule was that he wouldn't insult them in front of Lily.

James knew that Lily had heard but was pretending not to have heard anything James said.

"Yes, it is unfair, but rules are rules" said Lily sighing.

"Ah, so you are the same obedient 'rule-following' Lily I knew earlier" said James splitting a wide grin in his face.

"Oh, shut up!" said Lily, and punched James on the arm playfully.

"Look Harry's going to Moony's room" said James "Hope he does tell Harry about us!"

"Let's see" said Lily, her usual calm self.

"I don't know how you all convinced Remus to take Divination!" cried Lily as she stared at the worn face of Remus as he remarked about Harry having had enough with tea leaves.

"Oh, we had our -er- own ways" said James. Lily shook her head as her indication of not even wanting to think about the Marauders' 'ways'.

"Anyways, look they are talking" said James his eyes glued to Remus and Harry. By looking at James, Lily knew how much he missed his friends, because they were much more than ordinary friends. They had created a bond between themselves even stronger than some family bonds.

"Harry, you are not weak!" shouted James, so loudly that Lily jumped.

"Bother to lower your voice, James?" asked Lily as she stared at the reason of James' shout.

"It is true, he has seen enough horrors in his life than many grown up wizards." Said Lily.

"He has more horrors in his way" said James wistfully "He has the prophecy to fulfil"

Everytime there was a mention of the prophecy there was an uncomfortable silence. They had avoided it for many years but now they knew that their son can't escape the Fate that has been thrust upon him since he was a mere one year old.

"Yes" Lily sighed, "You're right. He has to do it."

Hearing Lily's voice sound like that, broke James' heart. He cuddled up to Lily and gave her a rib-breaking hug that at length lasted in a long kiss full of love.


	13. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

Hey it's really been a long time, I think. I was sooo busy with my school work and exams that I couldn't find time to write this story. Our exams ended today and I am free now! Another reason for such late update is that I am really into anime and manga and have turned into an otaku. Don't mistake me, Harry Potter is still the far best among all.

I never thought that I would have to say this (or rather write this) but... I am abandoning this story... Yeah, I know that I told u all that writing was my passion and I would never leave it but... due to the current circumstances I am forced to abandon this story. But you all should know that I will never give up on writing. Books are the things that keep me safe from the harsh life of reality. I will never leave writing but even if I do ,not reading books is a thing that I would never ever do in my whole life.

If you guys had any special scene you wanted me to write about, please P.M me or review, I will definitely find out time to write it.

So, I guess this is goodbye... You can still keep in touch with me but I doubt you will as I am abandoning this story.

Thank you to all my readers who stuck up with me and my fanfic. Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and the ones who added me to the favourites. Thank you so so much. I will never forget you guys and the wonderful support you gave me.

Love,

potterhead90


End file.
